Karácsonyi Dark Angel mesék
by Ylorian
Summary: Karácsoni Ajándék, tőlem nektek! Egy Nagyon fura Mesélő mesél... Új köntösben előadva a megszokot a karácsonyi történeteket.
1. Karácsonyi Ének

Karácsonyi ének

Kis történetünk egy rosszindulatú, és gonosz… Jól vanna. Egy erőszakos, hisztis, féltékeny, arrogáns, alulméretezett kis rohadék, aki egyszerre szenved a kisebbségi és a felsőbbrendűségi komplexustól. És mind a mellett még rasszista is. Gondolom gyerekek kitaláltátok, hogy Ames Whiteról beszélek. Ez a kis történet róla szól. És arról, hogy találkozik a négy karácsonyi szellemmel. Tessék? Hogy ez Dickens? Nem, ott három karácsonyi szellem van. Szóval azért látogatják meg, hogy ráébresszék a karácsony igazi szellemére. Nem az ajándékra meg a szaloncukorra, hanem a szeretetre. Mi? A csoki a karácsony igazi lényege? Nem, nem, az a Hallowin. Szóval hanem szólnátok közbe folytatnám. Miért én folytassam? Talán csak azért, mert én vagyok a narrátor. Mindenki hallgat? Rendben. Hol is tartottam? Á. Meg van. Ames Whiteet nem érdekelte a karácsony, főleg azóta, hogy megölte a feleségét, és Max elrejtette előle a fiát. Igen, ez nagyon le tudja rontani a karácsonyi hangulatot. Persze, ez titeket egy cseppet sem érdekel, hogy a fickó számára ez a nap is ugyanúgy telik, mint a többi.

De White az a fajta ember, aki úgy véli, ha nekem rossz, legyen sza… rossz másnak is. Szóval igyekezett elcseszni mind a munkatársai, mind a mutánsok, már így is pocsék karácsonyát. Most a Tp-én Ames White igyekezet még kibírhatatlanabb lenni mivel meg volt rá az oka. A munka társai elfelejtetek szólni, hogy rendeztek egy ajándékozzuk meg egymást bulit. Azonban ezt Ames kiszúrta, és dühét éreztette velük. Így közösen vettek neki egy nyakkendőt. Mivel 452-est nem tudták átadni neki píros masniban. A kis hálátlan dög ennek sem örült. Még kisem csomagolta. Sőt az nap még futotta egy üldözésre is, ami 452 est hívatott elkapni. De persze ez nem sikerült, pusztán csak annyit ért el, hogy Max elvesztette TC-ben lakó gyerekek ajándékára szánt pénzt. Max azt a pénzt hosszú, kemény, alaposan megtervezet… Nem, nem munkával… HÉ! És nem is AVVAL. Ez egy karácsonyi történet, ebben nincsenek olyan részek! És elhallgatnátok végre? Szóval Max nehéz rablásokkal és seftelésekkel szerezte meg. És ezzel a cselekedetével elérte, hogy néhány gengszter ajándékként kapjon egy pár betoncipelőt. Ám, ez még sem volt elég a boldogságához. Még aznap sikerült megríkatnia két munkatársát. És kell hozzá teljesítmény, hogy két felnőtt férfi titkos ügynököt a sírásig szekáljunk. Tudom, szemét dolog volt, és White nem érdemel, mást, mint egy virgácsot, de kihajlandó vitázni a Télapóval? Tudjátok az öreg nagyon unja, hogy a pasas mindig dobogós helyet kap a rosszak listáján. És különben is, nem a Tüzépen dolgozik, és nem tud annyi virgácsot és szenet hozni amennyit megérdemelne. Szóval Szent este van, és White egyedül megvacsorázott… Igen képzeljétek, tud főzni. Mit kell ezen annyira fen akadni. Mi? Hogy meg van számára a megfelelő ajándék? Egy kötény? Eredeti. Megvacsorázott, aztán levetkőzött, és átöltözött pizsamára. Csak egy sima zöld pizsama! Semmi extra! Szóval békésen alszik, amikor egy nyekergő hangot hallott.

- Ébredj Ames! A mai éjszaka a szívet melengető csodáké.

- Moorehead néni… csak öt perc… nem akarok ma iskolába menni… ölni sincs kedvem… - suttogta fáradtan sötétségnek Ames.

- Hülye! Ébredj már fel! – szólt rá a nyekergő hang.

Ames felült az ágyában. Az ágya lábánál egy magas és betegesen sovány öregasszony állt. Szikár testét egy fekete köpenybe burkolta. Őszhaja sörényként burkolta a be a fejét.

- Jégszíved börtönében, ott rejtőzik a szeretett, mint bármely embernek ezen éjszaka. Ma négy különleges vendéged lesz, hogy erre ráébresszen. Használd jól az éjszakát, hogy megszabadulj a tehertől, ami a lelked nyomja – szavalta lelkesen az asszony.

Ames arca felderült.

- Segítenek elkapni 452-est! Ez a legjobb ajándék!

Az öreg a szemét forgatta.

- Egy fenét! Rohadt kis tetű voltál az elmúlt harminc évben! Ezért eljön négy karácsonyi szellem, hogy bemutassa, mit csesztél el. Eljön a Múlt, a Közel Múlt, a Jelen és Jövő kísértette.

Ames úgy nézet a mamikára, ahogy egy gyengeelméjűre szokás. Tudjátok, ahogy mindenkire néz.

- Már elnézést, de nem három szellem van? Tudtommal ezt Dickens írta.

A mama rávigyorgott. Még gonoszabbul, mint ő. Hihetetlen mi?

- Látod te itt valahol Dickenst?

Ames White körbe nézett a szobában, de egy egér sem rezdült. Senki nem bírja ki vele hosszú távon egy légtérben.

- Nem hiszem. Én itt nem látom.

- Akkor, kuss, és várd a múlt szellemét – mordult rá az öregasszony, azzal eltűnt. Sokan, akik ismerik Ames Whiteot ölni tudnának, egy ilyen trükkért. Mondjuk én is, főleg, ha meg kell mutatnom anyámnak a vizsgáim eredményeit.

Ames White legyintett, és visszabújt az ágyába.

- Karácsonyi szellemek. Hö… - morogta. Igen, mindig morog, de most pizsibe van, és az ágyában! Na meg egy nagyon jó pasi! Felőlem azt csinál, amit akar, amíg hajlandó megmutatni az izmait… Hopp! Kicsit eltértem a témától. – Ki hiszi ezt el? – motyogott tovább.

- Üdv – jött egy magas hang, akarom mondani egy hang magasról. És Ames White felnézet a kutyafiú arcába. Nem, nem kezdet el rettegve rohangálni a lakásban. Hanem fegyvert fogott rá, tüzelt. A golyó gond nélkül áthaladt a kutyafiún, és darabokra tört egy Ming korabeli vázát. Az hogyan került oda? Most lőtte le Josht! És titeket az a rohadt váza érdekel? Na ezen Ames is meglepődött. Na persze, nem vázán, hanem, hogy Josht nem fogja a golyó.

- Mi a?

Josh rámosolygott.

- Én vagyok a múlt.

- Na ne!

- Na de! – mordult rá Múlt. – Gyere velem az előző Karácsonyaidba! Ez a terv.

- És hanem? – pimaszkodott Ames, de Múlt rámordult. Kicsit megszeppent és máskép állt a dolgokhoz. Ki tudta, hogy ilyen gyökeres változásokat okoz egy Ismerős hozzáállásban, ha el akarják roppantani a gerincét?

- Meg mutatom neked, egy régi Karácsonyodat.

- És hogy megyünk, oda? – kászálódott ki az ágyból.

Múlt lassan elvigyorodott. Sejthetitek mi történt.

A következő percben, Ames már térdig állt a hóban, és az üvegszilánkokat szedegette a hajából. Nem értette, miért kellett kidobnia az ablakon. Mázlija van, mi hogy nem érez fájdalmat. Lemondóan fordult a szellemhez.

- Jó, mit akarsz mutatni.

- Ezt! – mutatott be egy ablakon. Megragadta Whiteot, és bedobta rajta.

A férfi berepült az ablakon, de az most nem tört össze. Nem gyerekek, nem volt nyitva.

Szóval berepült az ablakon, és egy nagy karácsonyfa tövében találta magát.

- Hé! Mi…? – a meglepetéstől elnyílt a szája. - Ez a mi házunk!

- Igen – helyeselt Múlt. – A te karácsonyod. Ez volt a terv.

Ames arca hirtelen elsavanyodott.

- Sandeman elfelejtette.

Múlt arca is lassan elszontyolodott. Jövő megmondta, hogy kerülje el ezt a Karácsonyt.

- Ö… izé. Nézünk egy másikat.

A kép hirtelen váltott, és már egy másik díszes fa alatt álltak, ami alatt hála az égnek, volt már ajándék is.

Múlt kissé fellélegzett. Nagyon remélte, hogy nem üt be semmi ezen a karácsonyon.

Egy tizenéves csontos fiú ballagott be a szobába egy sivalkodó hatévessel. A kicsi sorra bontotta ki az ajándékait, míg a nagyobb csak egyet talált. Egy nagyon aprót. Huh. Gyerekek ez tényleg apróvolt. De ha lányok kapnak ilyet, tutira vigyorogni kezdenek, mert biztos ékszer van benne. De ez a kölyök nem ékszert kapott, mert azt ellehet adni és meg lehet venni belőle, amit valóban akart. Csak egy ócska toll.

Múlt arcán zavartság tükröződött. Két öngól után? Ezután mindenkinek égne a képe?

- Ugye tied a toll?

Ames bólintott.

- Akkor próbáljuk meg még egyszer.

A kép ismét változott, de már egy apró szobában voltak. A szobában egy ágy, egy íróasztal, és egy fiú volt aki, gyanúsan hasonlított Amesre. A fiú asztal fölé görnyedt és tanult.

- Tanultál?

- Ja.

Múlt elszontyolodva nézet rá.

- Ad föl. Nincs egy szép karácsonyom sem gyerekkoromban - nézet fel rá Ames sandán vigyorogva.

A következő pillanatban Ames a saját szobájában találta magát. Fellélegzett, de valaki óvatosan meg köszörülte a torkát a háta mögött. Meg fordult és felnézet Loganre. Kezdte sérteni, hogy még a Karácsony szellemi is magasabbak nála.

- Tudom elviszel a Jelen a Karácsonyokba, hogy meg mutasd, milyen gonosz vagyok? – vágott a szelem szavába.

- Nem, én a Közel Múlt Karácsonyainak a szelleme vagyok.

- Remek – vont vállat Ames. Akkor essünk túl rajta.

A szoba ismét megváltozott. A Karácsonyfa körül egy fiatal pár ült szomorúan összebújva. És csak egy hülye nem ismerte volna fel Amest és Mendy… Mi? Hogy Wendy? Nem mindegy? Szóval nem. Akkor Wendy és Ames szomorúak voltak.

- Emlékszel még erre a Karácsonyra? – kérdezte a Közel Múlt Karácsonyainak szelleme.

Ames vörös fejjel fordult felé.

- Hát hogyne! Ekkor halt meg az első fiam!

A Közel Múlt Karácsonyainak szelleme elvörösödött.

- Hopp. Másik Karácsony.

A szoba nem változott sokat, csak a fa és a lakói. Ames és Wendy egy, két éves kisfiúval játszottak.

Ames arcán önelégült vigyor jelent meg.

- Az én fiam. Már folyékonyan beszél. Hol van? – nyomott egy pisztolyt a Közel Múlt Karácsonyainak szellemének orrnyergéhez.

- Asszem ennyi elég is volt – kezdte rémülten. – Látod, amíg volt családod, te is sokkal boldogabb és kedvesebb voltál.

- De most, nincs és határozottan nem vagyok boldog, kedves meg végkép nem.

Közel Múlt Karácsonyainak szelleme rémülten nézett körbe.

- Akkor kész vagyunk, viszlát – azzal eltűnt.

Ames ismét a saját szobájában találta magát.

- A szentségit hülye szellemek – toppantott. Igen, ez annyira felnőttes volt.

- Ö… ízé… - hallott egy óvatos hangot a háta mögül. Lassan megfordult. Igen, még pizsamában mezítláb, köntösben is vészjósló volt ez a mozdulat. Egyrészt azért, mert nagyon nagyon csúnyán nézett, és egy rohadt stukker volt nála.

- 494 –es?

Az X5-ös az íróasztalán ült és vigyorgott.

- Én vagyok a jelen Karácsony szelleme.

- Honnan is sejthettem volna? – nézett fel felé Ames. – Oké, most elviszel az ismerőseim Karácsonyába.

Alec arcán halvány pír jelent meg.

- Elvileg. De gőzöm sincs a Karácsonyról.

- Hurrá – sóhajtott Ames. – Akkor mi lesz?

- Römizzünk? – vetette fel óvatosan, de Ames arcát látva meggondolta magát. – Ok, meg mutatom mások mit csinálnak.

- Felőlem – vont vállat Ames.

A következő pillanatban egy kis lakásban találtak magukat. Ames döbbenten ismerte föl Maxet és azt a Cale nevű fickót. Tudom ti ismeritek, de Ames nem.

Max Logan egy kanapén ültek, és mindkettőjükön vegyvédelmi ruha volt. Mélyen egymás szemébe néztek, és hirtelen egymásnak estek.

- Ezek? – lepődött meg Ames. – Tudom, hogy van aki nem akar gyereket, de ez túlzás.

- Egy Logan kitenyésztet vírus miatt – magyarázta Jelen. – Max csak hozzá ér és meghal, szörnyű, igazán szörnyű kínok között.

Ames lassan elvigyorodott.

- Tényleg? – hirtelen támadt egy nagyon gonosz ötlete. Mit vártál Whitetól? Főleg, ha Jelen volt olyan hülye, hogy elmondja.

Jelen is megérezte.

- Nézzünk mást. – hirtelen egy ingyen konyhán találták magukat.

Ames fintorogva nézett körül.

- Ez a hely undorító.

- Igen – értett egyet Jelen. – De nézd. Ott van Otto. Ételt oszt a szegényeknek.

De Amesnek, megvolt a maga tömör, de annál gonoszabb véleménye.

- Mindig tudtam, hogy hülye.

- Rendben. Mivel gőzöm sincs mit kell megmutatni, átadom a terepet Jövőnek – fordult Ameshez.

- Jó.

Ames már harmadik alkalommal találta ismét a saját szobájában magát.

- Szeva Ames – lépett elő a sötétből Max.

- Te vagy Jövő, mutasd a Karácsonyomat – türelmetlenkedett Ames.

Jövő vállat vont.

- Menjünk.

Egy a város romjai közt találták magukat. Bementek egy díszes épületbe, ahol génmanipulált rabszolgák dolgoztak.

- Látod? Rabigába dől a világ, ha nem változol meg – mutatott körbe Jövő, és határozottan Amesre nézett. Elégedetlen látta, hogy a pali könnyezik. Csak várjátok ki a végét gyerekek.

- Ilyen szépet még soha nem láttam.

- Te beteg vagy – konstatálta Jövő.

- Csak más az értékrendem.

- Jól sejtem, hogy holnap reggel ha föl kelsz, még gonoszabb leszel, mint eddig.

- Pontosan.

- Akkor föladom, menj aludni, és csinálj, amit akarsz – sóhajtott fásultan Jövő.

Gyerekek, hát így történt, hogy a Karácsony négy szelleme megpróbálta meg változtatni Ames Whiteot, láthatóan sikertelenül. Végül sikerült rabigába dönteni az emberiséget és mutánsokat. És az Ames White és az Ismerősök… Igen, tényleg úgy hangzik, mint egy rock banda. Szóval boldogan élnek még ma is. Fe'nos'tol gyerekek. Álmodjatok szépeket.

5


	2. Karácsonyi Kalandok

Karácsonyi Kalandok

Íme gyerekek eljött újból a Karácsony… ami nektek rohadt boldog… nekem is az lenne , ha nem lennék egy rabszolga. De nem untatlak titeket, ne rontsuk el az ünnepi hangulatot. Ismét Amesról fogok nektek mesélni… nem, nem fogják megint meg látogatni a szellemek. Mégis minek? Eddig se hallgatott rájuk. Na mindegy. Szóval megint eljött a Karácsony… És igen… a story semmit sem haladt. Mesélhetek tovább? Tudjátok nekem ez a munkám! Mi?! Hogy egy téglafal jobb lenne? Ki merte ezt mondani?! Ohhh… ízé… te vagy a fia a… Ízé… hát… Elnézést uram… remélem meg bocsájt nekem… De folytathatnám ezt a rohadt mesét?!! Egy egész bekezdést elpofáztunk, de egy sort se írtunk… Hogy mi beszélünk? Kit érdekel!!!

Szóval Karácsony van, és Maxék várják, Amesnek továbbra is rohadt, mert őt senki sem hívta meg sehova. Habár Tuláék meghívták… de valami azt súgta neki, hogy jobb lesz egyedül… Majd elmesélem cirka tíz év múlva. Szóval Max megint igyekezet valamit kitalálni. TC-ben csend honolt, mutáns sem rezdült… Kivéve Maxet mert ő egy kis minden lében kanál liba… Szóval Max kiosont az ostromzár mellett… Ostromzár egy karácsonyi mesében… Szóval kilógott, hogy ajándékokat szerezzen. Mivel sikerült egy nagyon régi, de annál értékesebb vázán túladnia… Nem ezt nem lopta, ezt tényleg a sufniban találta. Elindult az első játékboltba, ami nyitva volt. Bár nem volt nagy választék, de aki éhes ne válogasson. Nekem is mindig ezt mondják. Hogy tavaly bezzeg nem panaszkodtam ennyit? Ciki, ez most ilyen. Szóval jól megpakolta a zsákját és visszaindult, de pechjére összetalálkozott Tuláékkal, akik lévén, hogy Ames nem olt olyan hülye, hogy besétáljon hozzájuk. Valami másik sokkal gonoszabb csoda folytán Ames is elő keveredett.

- Szóval eljátsszuk azt, amit tavaly? – kérdezte szarkasztikusan. Tudjátok ő már csak ilyen. – Ha így haladunk 3 év múlva TC-be is eljutnak az ajándékok.

- Attól tartok csalódnod kell. 3 év múlva is szar karácsonyotok lesz – tette karba a kezét ön elégülten Ames.

- Miért mi lesz? Meglátogatsz?

- Nem – rázta megsértődötten a fejét Ames. – Akkor már halottak lesztek.

Max egy pillanatig mérlegelte a dolgokat.

- Annál pocsékabb karácsonyt el sem tudok képzelni – borzadt el Max. Igen gyerekek. Pont karácsony napján halottnak lenni, különösen rossz.

- Ugyan - legyintett Ames. – Van rosszabb is.

- Mégis mi? – vakkantotta Tula. Ezt is csak azért mondja, hogy legyen szerepe ebben az idióta mesében, amit épp most találok ki. Hogy akkor minek van nálam könyv? Álcának. Azért mert. Na jó, ha ilyen szépen kéritek, és persze a fejemet is jobb szeretném a nyakamon tudni. Mesélő vagyok, és nem tudok olvasni. És amíg úgy teszek, mintha tudnék, meg kapom ezt a francos állást, és addig sem kell wcét pucolnom…

Ames szipogni kezdet… Ilyenkor a keblemre ölelném és vigasztalnám… Mi van?! Hogy nincs is mire? És? Kit érdekel? Szóval szipogott.

- Nektek nem kellett Moorehead néni előtt manónak öltözve táncolnotok miközben kamerázik és kokozik… - hirtelen elhallgatott, mert rájött, hogy megint kompromitálott dolgokat mondott el magáról. Igen, vannak ilyen hülyék, akik pont az ellenségük előtt borulnak ki. És tudom, hogy nem az a szó, de akkor sem tudom ki mondani. Vissza térve…

Mindenki néma csendben bámulták.

- Te meg már megint mi a francról beszélsz? – kérdezte Max kiakadva. Ezen a storyn bárki kiakadna.

- Semmiről – húzta a vállai közé a fejét.

- Mikor kellet neked így táncolnod? – kapott a dolgon Tula. A perverze.

- Semmikor – mondta cérna vékony hangon Ames.

- Neked tényleg kéne egy jó pszichiáter – mondta lemondóan Max.

- Néha nekem is ez az érzésem – értett egyet Ames. Na tessék, meg van a karácsonyi csoda viszlát. Jó, jó. Folytatom.

Tula megelégelte a dolgot. Minél hamarabb végezni akart, hogy felkutassa Amesről azt a videót, még ha Mooreheadot is kell lezúznia érte. Egyetértek veletek. Tényleg gázul hangzik. És mivel úgyis elfogjátok mesélni, ezért engem lefognak tolni.

Tula előkapott a semmiből egy gránátot és Max felé hajította. Max elhajolt előle, és gúnyosan Tulára mutatott és nevetett.

- Nyenyenyehahahahahha.

Eközben Max háta mögül.

- Hoho… BUMM… AAAIIIiiiiiééééé…. CSATT!!!

Mind arra fordultak. A szomszéd ház tetőjén egy piros szán állt, rénszarvasokkal. Lejjebb néztek és a hóban egy pocakos alak feküdt arccal lefelé. Vaj ki gondolta volna?

- Öö… ezt elcsesztük. De tényleg – nézte Max a mozdulatlan alakot.

- Ez a te hibád! – bökött Ames Tula széles mellkasába.

- Az enyém? Az kis mutáns kis korcs – valójában nem korcsot mondott, de ez csak karácsonyi mese. Nem, nem az a szó. Nem, annál is csúnyább. Nem, nem Britny Sirpce. Igen az! Csak kitaláltátok végre! – hajolt el! – bömbölt Tula.

- Hát naná, hogy elhajolt! – kiabálta Ames. – Senki sem ilyen hülye – csak mellékesen jegyzem meg, hogy nekünk, rabszolgáknak tilos.

- Szerintetek meghalt? – Hajolt át a tető fölött Max.

- Nem hiszem – rázta meg üstökét Tula. – Elfelejtettem kibiztosítani.

- De akkor mi lesz a karácsonnyal?

- Beugrunk a Mikulás helyet!

Tula és Max egyszerre fordultak Ames felé, aki büszkén kidüllesztette a csontos mellkasát.

Istenem de szexi lehet…

- Te meg vagy húzatva – talán igaza van.

Ames válasz helyet kézen fogta Maxet és magával vonszolta a szomszédos tetőre. Bár engem vonszolna…

- Te ugrasz be helyette – mondta halál komolyan Ames.

- Neked az agyadra ment a magány – mondta Max komolyan. – Nem kéne megnéznünk, hogy él-e még… HÉ! Te meg mit csinálsz? – rivallt rá Amesre aki, már a Mikulás szánjában kutatott.

- Ah meg van – húzott ki egy Mikulás ruhát. – Vedd fel – nyújtotta Maxnek.

- Nincs azaz isten.

És most jön egy balladai homály, hogyan vette rá Maxet, hogy ö legyen a Mikulás.

- Ezt nem hiszem el – sóhajtott Max, miközben a szánra könyökölt.

Ames vigyorogva bámulta a várost.

Max a kezébe temette az arcát. Morbid élmény lehet, hogy együtt ülsz az ősellenségeddel a Mikulás szánján, miután véletlenül leütöttétek. Előhúzta a Jók és Rosszak listáját.

- Kigondolta volna. Te vagy az első a rosszak listáján. Jé, utánad Alec jön.

- Ki kell vinnünk az ajándékokat – vigyorgott mániákusan Ames.

- Biztos vagy benne? Azt sem tudjuk, hogyan kell – panaszkodott Max.

- Frosty a hó ember… - énekelte Ames. Na ezt megnézném. Tutira cuki. A mániákus vigyort leszámítva.

- Te nem is figyelsz rám – sóhajtott Max.

Ames előhúzott egy másik listát.

- Az első ház az lesz – bökött előre. – Szarvasok leszállunk! – kiáltott előre. A szarvasok kecses ívben leszálltak a tetőre.

- Igen, és most mit csináljak? Másszak le a kéményen?

- El találtad – bólogatott Ames.

- Ez fura lesz. Eddig csak fordítva csináltam.

- Mármint?

- Amikor bemásztam máshoz mindig csak elvittem valamit – hisz elvégre Max egy időben sokat tolvajkodott.

- Ezt is el kell kezdeni valahol – vont vállat Ames, és kiugrott a szánból.

- Azt értem, hogy én vagyok a Mikulás, de te mit keresel itt? – nézett szúrósan Max, ahogy ő is lemászott a szánról.

- Én vagyok a krampusz – húzta fel az orrát. Istenem, de szeretem ezt a pasast. Még ha örültebb is a szokásosnál.

- Testhez álló. Na mi legyen, csak ugorjak bele? – lépett a kéményhez, és valami ismeretlen erő beszippantotta őket. Hirtelen egy ismeretlen nappaliban találták magukat egy szépen feldíszített fa alatt. Oh bár az én fám alá kerülne Ames… De ez egy hiú ábránd, mert nincs is karácsonyfám. Igen gyerekek. Ilyesmi a rabszolgaszállásokon nincs. Még véletlenül boldogok lennénk.

Amikor nagy nehezen feltápászkodtak. Bambán nézték egymást. Aztán Ames a listát kezdte olvasni.

- Szerintem csak annyi az egész, hogy belenyúlsz és rögtön a megfelelő ajándékot veszed ki.

- Gondolod? – húzta össze a szemét Max.

- Próbáld ki – unszolta Ames. Ti mit tetetek volna?

Max belenyúlt és kihúzott egy nagy ajándékot.

- Ron Hoowerd – olvasta a rajta lévő címkét.

- Az én vagyok!

Ames Max leesett állal nézték azt a tízéves kissrácot, aki az ajtóban állt.

- Működik – mondta ki a megcáfolhatatlan tényt Max. Mit ne mondjak, így könnyű főhősnek lenni.

- Nagyon furcsák vagytok. Egyikőtök sem úgy néz ki, mint a Mikulás. – és íme még egy zseni.

- A Mikulás beteg – vágta rá Ames. Végül is nem hazudik.

- Nem ti vagytok a tévében? – bámulta meg őket. Talán nem is olyan hülye ez a kölyök. – Ti nem utáljátok egymást?

- A szükség törvényt bont – vont vállat Max.

- Ember! A Mikulás szánján ülök! – kiáltotta izgatottan Ames. – Ezért még öt is elviselem.

- Jah, akkor érthető – bólogatott hevesen a gyerek.

Max a kandalló felé indult.

- És a Hohohoval mi lesz? – valamit csak kihagytak. Van ez így.

Max elhúzta a száját.

- Nem fogom mondani.

Ekkor Ames egy stukkert nyomot a halántékához. Öcsém valaki tényleg komolyan veszi az ünnepet.

Mivel szeretem a balladai homályt, és felesleges magyarázkodásoktól kímél meg. Ezért csak annyit mondok, hogy valamivel, és rengeteg házzal később.

- Hány házon vagyunk túl? – kérdezte hulla fáradtan Amest.

- Hárommillióhétszázhúszonhatezerötszáznyolcvanhaton – válaszolta Ames.

- És mennyi van még?

- Egymilliárdnegyvenhatmilliókilencszáztizenkétezerkétszázöt – basszus, ezek mibe másztak bele.

- Sose végzünk! – döngette a fejét Max a szánba. – És ez a te hibád!

- A Mikulás szánján ülök, és nem tudod elrontani a kedvem.

- Ismételgesd csak.

- Hé! Ti ketten – a semmiből megjelent mögöttük a Mikulás. Huh, én itt kapnék szívbajt. Nem azért, mert olyan rossz voltam, hanem mindig frászt kapok, ha a semmiből megjelennek mögöttem.

Max álla leesett, és döbbenten nézte. Szegény öregnek volt egy csúnya vágás a homlokán, és egy roppant irritált kifejezés az arcán. Nektek is lenne, ha fejbe dobtak volna egy gránáttal, és leesnél a tetőről. Hogy ebbe álltalába bele szoktak halni? Hülye, ő a Mikulás. Ő nem szokott ilyenbe bele halni. Nem, ez nem szokott minden napos lenni.

- Mikulás! – kiáltott fel Ames, és átölelte az öreget.

Az öreg kifejezése megenyhült, és sután meglapogatta Ames hátát.

- Öö… elengednél? – kérdezte az öreg.

- Muszáj?

- Jó akkor, nem.

- Te aztán… - kezdte Max.

Ames sértődötten fordította a felé a fejét.

- Krónikus szeretet hiányom van.

- Talán ha emberek közé mennél – javasolta a Mikulás.

- Utálnak.

- Ha esetleg leszoknál arról, hogy megölöd őket.

- Az meglehet.

- De ti… elkezdtétek kiosztani az ajándékokat? – kérdezte a Mikulás. Hát nem minden ember kezdené el kiosztani őket. Ti sem? Gondoltam.

- Igen! – válaszolták kórusban. Ki gondolta volna, hogy ezek cukik is tudnak lenni együtt.

- Miért mit gondoltál? – kérdezte Max.

- Hát tekintve a tetemes bűnügyi múltatokat.

- Kösz szépen – húzódott el Ames sértődötten. Jogosan!

A Mikulás vállat vont.

- Rendben gyerekek. Én ki teszlek titeket.

- Miéért? – nyafogta Ames. Ember, ennek tényleg az agyára ment az élet.

- Mert szeretnék életben maradni.

Hirtelen megjelentek a fölött a tető fölött, ahol a Mikulást leütötték. Ames és Max kikászálódott a szánból. Ames és még búcsúzóul megölelte.

Max szánakozva megrázta a fejét.

- Te nem érzed át a Karácsony szellemét – mondta fölényesen Ames. Na ez már a mi fiúnk.

- Mondja ezt a rasszista fojtogató.

- Szabad vallásgyakorlás van. Benne van az alkotmányban.

A Mikulás a kezükbe nyomot egy csomó ajándékot.

- Ezt azért kaptátok, mert ennyire jók voltatok. Viszlát! – és huss! Elrepült. Kivételesen mindenkinek boldog volt a Karácsonya. Már maga volt a Karácsonyi csoda, hogy Ames és Max mentette meg. Fenostol gyerekek, és húzzatok aludni, hogy végre én is pihenhessek. Jövőre visszatérek. Ez nem fenyegetés volt!!

5


End file.
